Majora's Mask-The Story
by KordinTheHusky
Summary: For those who cant afford the game here is a novelization of the game T for swearing Please no flames but i do accept constructive criticism. (doesn't follow the story word for word.)
1. Chapter 1

Cycle 0: Foreign Body

Time:? of the ? Day

 _Hello... Link... Wake up... The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you!_

"NAVI?!" Link woke up abruptly and looked around. "Another dream..." He took another look around and remembered he was in the Lost Woods with his beloved horse Epona, sleeping on a tree. "Let's go." He lightly patted his horse and climbed up. Epona trodded forward sleepily, slowly, and quietly. Suddenly, two fairies flied in front of the horse and she reered up knocking him off and out.

"Hehe! You two fairies did great! Now let's see what he got." The masked Skull Kid walked to the knocked out boy and rummaged through his stuff, pulling out a blue ocarina. "Ooh what a pretty ocarina! Can i touch it?"

"No Tael! What if you dropped it and broke it? What would we do then?"

"Aww but sis!"

Slowly the boy woke up seeing the Skull Kid and the fairies. "Who are you?!" The Skull Kid slowly turned around and hid the ocarina behind his back. They stared each other down for a while, When suddenly Link lunged at the Skull Kid, failing to grab him fast enough the Skull Kid Jumped onto Epona and started riding off. Quickly, Link jumped at the horse and grabbed Skull Kid's leg holding tight.

"Stupid boy! Let GO!" Skull Kid kicked link off right at a bend giving him the force to shove him off and send him flying.

"Grr...I gotta catch him!" Link ran towards him as fast as he could trying to catch up eventually coming to a huge hole falling down after losing his balance.

 _Great Deku Tree! I have returned!_

He landed on a flower unscathed "What the hell is this flower made of?" He said "Magic?"

"You are so stubborn you know. No better than that horse of yours. Who would ride a stupid thing like that? I did you a favor and... got rid of it" Link was horrified "Y-you monster!" Link yelled "I will kill you!"

"Aw what's wrong? You really think you can defeat me as I am now? FOOL!"

Suddenly Link lost his breath passing out and falling over seeiing deku scrubs everywhere. On the outside the Faries watched as the boy started changing shape. The Skull Kid just laughed at the boys pain."Haha! That form suits you more. Now, I shall be off." He floated backwards toward the door. Link raced towards him and was attacked by one of the fairies, knocking him over "S-SIS!" The door slammed shut

The fairy turned around looking at the door "Wait! Tael don't go!" She started slamming on the door. "Don't go! Don't..." She turned "You...!" The fairy flew at him quickly and he flinched. "If I wasn't dealing with you I woouldn't have been seperated from my brother!" Link just stared at her "Well, Deku Boy? Are you just gonna sit there?" He still stared. The fairy got sad "P-Please open the door... My brother s on the other side and... he can't handle himself. Please?" Link tried to speak "I wi trai" He was surprised at his voice he couldn't talk like he could before, having a snout rather than a mouth. Link walked over to the door


	2. Chapter 2

Cycle 0: Foreign Body

Time:? of the ? day

Link opened the door leading to a hallway, he ran down it before getting stopped by the fairy.

"Hey! Wait up! So... um... That stuff back there..."

Link tilted his head curiously

"I am really sorry about that... I don't know it's just ever since Skull kid got that mask he has just wanted to hurt people. So I am sorry..."

Link felt sorry for her "I ot yow faut"

"Thanks... We need to work on your speaking, but, I might know where Skull Kid is going. If you don't mind me tagging along with you?"

He nodded not going to speak until he needed to or knew how.

"Great! My name is Tatl by the way. Alright just follow me- OH COME FUCKING ON"

There was a huge gap in the way with a flower growing on their was the same flower Link landed on when he first arrived.

"Well... Maybe... Other dekus can fly using the flowers, you should try."

He shook his head violently being afraid of falling.

"Oh come on Deku Boy it isn't that hard just sink into it."

 **Sink in?** He thought to himself. He put a foot into the middle of the flower and instantly he was engulfed in the flower, he struggled hard to get out.

"Relax and it will fire you out. Just remember to grab the petals as you come out or this wont work."

He relaxed and as she said it fired him out but hejust fell forgetting to grab the petals.

"Try again you almost had it."

He winced in pain but climbed into the flower again grabbing petals as he was shot out. The petals turned into flowers and they spun as he floated to the other side.

"Okay honestly? That was way cool!... You okay?"

Link was shaking iin his boots

"Come on next room"

This was a huge mistake.

"Oh... My... GOD! Seriously? Serously? Ugh... let's go."

Lnk was shaking again. Tatl was a little less angry

"Hey... Look I know it scares you but you have to do it."

He calmed down looking at Tatl

"You can do it!"

He stood up and calmed down looking at the flower in front of him and he sunk into it. He moved a bit and launched into the air. He leaned forward and landed at another flower. He noticed a chest and opened it. It had Deku Nuts inside.

"Finally got your manhood, huh, Deku boy?"

He glared at Tatl

"Sorry You are doing good."

Link clmbed into the next flower and flew to the end of the cave.

"Hey... this little sprout... he looks knda like you."

Link glared at her again

"No, really! Take a close look"

He looked closely at it seeing the similarities.

"We should get going this is kinda creepy..."

The two walked out of the cave and realised they were back from underground

"What is your na- I guess you cant tell me accurately."

Link thought for a second and started making letters in the dirt

"L-I-N-K? Link? Link... It fits you.. Alright lets go up these stairs"

They climbed up and started to head out.

"You've met with a terrible fate... Haven't you?"

Link slowly turned to see the man standing behind them

"I am the Happy Mask Salesman, I run the shop in Hyrule Castle town."

Link's eyes got large. Tatl was hiding.

"I hope you dont find this rude, but I have been following you, for I may know of a way to get you back to your original form."

"Go on" Tatl said

"If you can regain your special object then i can teach you something to bring you back. The only thing I ask is that you get back the special mask that was stolen from me."

"Wait the mask that Skull Kid wears?"

"Yes, that is correct, but the thing is I am a very busy man... And I must leave this place in 3 days."

"Alright let's go"

They walked to the door of the clock tower and opened the door


	3. Chapter 3

Cycle 0: Foreign Body

Time: Dawn of the First day

The bright light blinded Link as he opened the door.

"God that mask salesman was the... Oh... sorry thinking out loud. But 3 days? Even if we never sleep..." Link looked at her like she was crazy "...That only leaves us with 72 hours! Talk about demanding!" Tatl thought "Come on we need to see the great fairy." Link stood still.

"Oh right, Welcome to Termina! This is the hub Clock Town." Tatl explained.

Link didn't respond looking into the air

" What is wrong with ... you?" Tatl Looked up and saw the Moon sitting overhead with a creepy face. "What the fuck? That isn't there normally..." They sat there staring at it for a minute. "Whatever we need to see the Great Fairy. Between you and me Skull kid is no match for the Great Fairy. Follow me." Link and Tatl walked to north clock town

"Hey Deku Scrub"

Link looked at Tatl

"What? I didn't say anything"

"It was me!"

They turned around to see a little boy with a blowgun. "My names Jim and I run the Bomber gang. You seem like you need some help." Jim said

"Uh... No we are fine." Tatl replied

"You sure? I need to fill out my notebook I need one more person and I will be done"

"No, really we're fine but thanks for asking"

"Awe man! Well, maybe later"

"Yeah thanks"

Link and Tatl went into the fairy fountain

"Oh no the great fairy...!"

The yellow fairy floated slowly to the large orange fairies floating in a circle.

"Y-Young one we have been seperated"

"Great fairy what happened to you?"

"The masked Skull child shattered us. Please find the stray piece and put us back together"

"We will! I promise!"

The two left the fairy fountain and Tatl spoke to herself

"This is not good... if the great fairy... whom i thought..."

Link spoke up

"Ah yoo otay?"

"No I'm not! I thought the Great Fairy would stand a chance agaiinst Skull kid but look what happened to her."

"Ee ust eed oo ind her eece"

"Please stop talking"

"ory"

"We need to split up to look around"

Link looked at her worriedly

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Tatl said reassuriing the tiny Deku kid.

Link looked at her and smiled best he could.

"Now go look around meet at the clock tower in 2 hours... okay?" Link nodded "Okay later, buddy!"

Link looked around town hoping to find the shattered piece of the Great Fairy. Not having luck in South or West Clock Town he searched the laundry pool seeing the large orange piece of the great fairy.

 **How do I reach it?** Link thought as he stepped in the water he realised his foot only sunk about an inch into the water before it felt like solid brick. He pulled his foot out and thought for a second. **Maybe... I could skip over the water?** He took a deep breath and ran onto the water, kicking off. **Okay... doing good.** He kicked off again realising his feet sunk further. **Uh oh... Too late to turn back!** He kicked off once more the water going up to his thigh. **I can make it!** He grabbed the fairy and looked forward seeing the end was near. He kicked off, the water to his waist. **One... More...!** He kicked off one last time reaching the other side.

"Young one... please return me to my orignal form bring me to the shrine in North Clock Town."

He started walkng to the clock tower the fairy flying around him.

Tatl came up to him. "I see you found her" Link nodded "Come on, let's go!" The two went to the fairy fountain and let the fairy fly to the group

A familiar laugh for Link was heard and the Great Fairy emerged

"Tatl, and young one of altered shape, thank you for returning me to my orignal shape."

"What happened?"

"As I said before The masked Skull Kid shattered me and turned me into those... small... things... Anyway I cant handle him myself so I need you to do it."

"Wait wait wait! Skull kid did this to Link!"

"Yes, but I shall grant you an ability that will help you, If even a bit."

At this point Link got dizzy and a beam swirlng around him.

When it was over Link felt powerful... like really powerful.

"I have granted you the ability to blow bubbles out of your snout"

Aaaaand it's gone...

"Bubbles? How does that help?"

"Oh right forgot to menton they are acidic"

Aaaaand It's back!

"So what now?"

"Go to the man in the observatory he should be able to help you."

"Thanks Great Fairy!"

The duo left the shrine and looked around

"He is in east clock town. I remember seeing it while looking for the fairy" Lnk nodded and walked to the East section of clock town seeing a boy, blocking the way.

"Do you know the code?" The little kid said

"What?" Tatl Replied

"If you don't know the code talk to Jim in north clock town"

"B-but, It wasn't closed before"

"I was just taking a break... This is the Bomber hideout."

Tatl got frustrated and looked up "We have less than 2 days left. We don't have time for this!"

"Sorry Jim's rules"

Tatl was frustrated "Ugh! Fine! Come on, Link. Let's go..."

They both walked to Town

"Sorry I freaked out like that... It was kind of rude..."

Link looked at her

"I should apologize to him.."

Tatl landed on Link's head

"You agree?"

Link nodded and looked at Jim trying to pop a balloon with the mask Skull kid wore on it. Link looked at the balloon and shot a bubble at it popping on impact, startling Jim.

"Did you pop that balloon?"

"Yeah?"

"Woah... What do you want?"

"We need to learn the code"

"Oh... Alright... if you do soething for me first"

"What?"

"Me and the other gang members want to play hide and seek!"

"All right? How many of you?"

"Five"

"Five?"

"Yes"

"2 of us?"

"Nope only the scrub can play."

"What?"

"We don't want you to play it'd be to easy"

"Oh..." She looked at Link "You can do this!"

Link nodded and looked at Jim

"Alright line up!"

The Bombers lined up next to Jim and they scattered around.

"Are you ready Link?"

Link nodded and started walkiing around.


	4. Chapter 4

Cycle 0: Foreign Body

Time: Night of the Second Day

After finding all the Bombers Tatl and Link looked through the telescope of the observatory looking for kull kid, finding him on top of the clock tower and collecting the Moons Tear that crashed in front of it.

"So... what do you want to do since we cant get to the clocktower till tomorrow?"

Link pointed at Stock Pot Inn

"Rest?" Tatl yawned "Y-yeah that would be nice but we need to wake up early..."

Link nodded and walked with her to the hotel

"Hello we would like a room." Tatl Said

"Um... sorry but all the rooms are filled at the moment... Unless you made a reservation?" the lady at the counter said

"Uh... No we don't... sorry"

"Yeah... then I can't give you a room... sorry..."

"Come on isn't there one you could give us? We are only staying tonight"

"Well... maybe I can give you the staff room... But... You will have to pay extra..."

"That's okay! How much?"

"A normal room is 20 ruppees so... 30"

"Um... I hope you don't mind me asking but, Why are you so nervous?"

"Oh! Uh, Don't worry about it I'm fine"

"... It's the moon... Isn't it?"

"...Yeah"

"Don't worry we will take care of it."

"Big dreams don't you think? Well whatever you feel, Just get a good's nice rest alright?"

"Alright thank you!"

The woman smiled while the two went up to the room and looked around.

"It's cozy..." Tatl said yawning and sitting on the night stand that was there. Link nodded and sat on the bed. "Link there's something I wanna ask you"

Link looked at her curiously

"Is-Is this all worth it? Do you think we can actually stop the Moon?"

Link looked at her "Ye"

"How? That thing is 500x your size and even if you could stop it how would we put it back in the sky?"

He tought about it

"I unno"

"So you just think everything will be alright?"

Link shook his head "I ust ought I ould try"

"Okay... Just... promise me you won't be killed?"

Link nodded and laid down. Tatl did the same falling asleep in seconds her light dimming down.

Link also fell asleep dreaming about his times in Hyrule

 _Thanks for gathering my Cuccoos. Is there anything I can do?_ Link saw the Cuccoo lady before somewhere and he knew it. _Can I have the bottle?_ Link remembered himself saying. _Sure, just gimme a second_ suddenly he hear a voice _Wake up, Link... Wake up!_

Link woke up seeing Tatl fly above him. He noticed her light was still slightly dim. "W-wha?"

"You were talking in your sleep..."

"O-oh... sowy"

"It's okay kid... Who's Navi?"

"Ode fwend"

"Ah, well... Can we go back to sleep?"

Link nodded

She sat by Link on the nightstand next to his bed.

"You okay? You seem... odd."

He looked at her curiously

"You seem sad"

"avi... I as ooking or her. en yoo uys ame."

"Oh... sorry."

Link looked at her

"it otay"

Tatl smiled and floated next to his face. "You know... when we are done here, I'm going to miss you."

Link nodded in agreeance.

She laid down on the nightstand and fell back asleep. Whilst Link did the same on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Cycle 0: Foreign Body

Time: Night of the Final Day

8 hours remain

"Link wake up! Oh god... LINK!"

The little Deku woke up with a jolt

"LINK WE WOKE UP TOO LATE!"

Link looked out the window and saw the moon falling down almost hitting the clock tower

"Let's go!"

The two ran and rode the flower to the clock tower

"It should open at midnight which is really soon."

Link looked at the moon and immediatly felt a sense of dread

"Don't worry. You got this."

He nodded as the stairs to the top came down. He took a step knowing this is the last chance

"Surprised you made it up here Deku boy." said the Skull Kid "And you two Tatl? Didn't think you would betray me."Why are you trying to read this?

"It's all over Skull Kid! Just stop the mon from falling and we won't hurt you!"

"Oh please! If this is something you can stop then just try!"

The skull kid used his magic to make the moon fall faster

Tael realised this and started talking "Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, Canyon. Bring the four who are there"

"Don't talk out of line! Stupid Fairy" He smacked Tael who fell to the clock his light dimming.

"TAEL!" Tatl flew down to Tael. "Tael! Wake Up! Please! Tael... Please..."

Link looked at skull kid angrily and shot an acid bubble at him.

"GAH!" Skull Kid dropped the ocarina and Link ran and grabbed it.

"H-he's dead..."

Link walked to her and pulled out the ocarina starting to play the song of time, having some trouble since he had a snout instead of a mouth. "What are you doing? This won't bring him back" Link grabbed her as he finished the song and they started falling through a white void


	6. Chapter 6

Cycle 1: Foregn Land

Time: Dawn of the First day:72 hours remain

Tatl looked around freaking out "Wh-What? What?! Everything... just... reset?" she thought for a second "That means Tael is alive! Oh! The Mask Salesman said if you got your ocarina back he could turn you back. Did you already forget?"

Link shook his head and turned around opening the door walking into the clock tower.

"Hello friend. Did you get your precious item back?"

Link nodded

"Fantastic! Allow me to play you a song to heal you from this state." The salesman grabbed a sheet sitting in the back of the room and pulled it down revealing a giant organ.

"Woah... Why didn't we see that before?"

"I ordered it yesterday"

"Like... 3 days from now yesterday?"

"Yesterday like the day before today"

"Sorry we just traveled through time"

"I know"

"How?"

"I told you to leave 3 minutes ago"

"Oh"

"Now listen to what I have to play and play along."

Link pulled out his ocarina and looked at it

"You can't play that as a Deku... You need a new instrument."

"Well what do we do?"

"Give it here"

Link held it close. but eventually gave it over.

"Thanks now give me a second" The strange man played a song on the ocarina and handed it to the boy "Take it"

As Link touched it, it became a series of horns. He pulls it up to his face and starts playing it.

"Yes now play along with me."

The man played a song that messed with Links senses. He felt... good

"Now you play"

Link started playing the song again his senses being overwhelmed when he was brought to a dark void with a deku boy standing in front of him. It looked like Link but had 3 small sprouts on his head.

"Thank you for healing my soul."

"Wh-who are you?"

"The boy in the mask" He started floating away

"W-wait!"

"Goodbye!"

Link felt himself becoming normal again. He felt his arms his legs his... mouth. Oh god was he happy to have his mouth.

"Now do you have that which you promised me?"

"What?"

"Don't tell me... you did... get it back... didn't you?"

Link took a step back

"... You don't realise what you've done!" He picked up Link and started shaking him then dropped him "Oh god! That mask needs to be retuned to me! Otherwise..."

"Calm down man just please explain"

"That mask will be the destruction of the world"

"What?"

"Let me explain. Ancient tribes used that mask in their hexing rituals. The Ancient Ones realized it's dark power and sealed it away. Do you understandwhy you have to get it back?"

Link nodded.

"Good. Now go!"

Link looked down and picked up the mask of the Deku he had been.

"That mask will allow you to change to your old form at will, Yes, I give you this mask in commemoration of this day."

Link nodded and walked outside.

"The quickest way to the swamp is through the south gate."

"Yeah... Sorry about Tael"

"It's fine... He is alive now."

"I'll save him next time we go up there I promise"

"Thanks, Link!" she smiled.

He smled back at her and walked to the gate

"HALT! What buisness do you have in the woods?"

"We plan to stop..." Link pointed at the moon"... that"

"I can't let you into the woods, especially since you aren't even old enough to wield... a... sword? My apologies, sir, it was rude of me to call you a child. But do you really plan to stop the Moon?"

Link nodded wth dtermination on his face.

"Whatever you say..." The guard moved out of the way and link left the clock town looking over Termina with awe.


	7. Chapter 7

Cycle 1: Foreign Land

Time:Dawn of a New Day

70 hours remain

Link had been walking for quite a while."T-tatl I need to rest..."

"No time! We have to go we are almost there anyway"

Link groaned having walked for over 2 hours straight. "I know we only have three days but, I mean, a twenty minute break might be good."

"Sorry Link, those 20 minutes might be useful."

Link nodded understanding what she meant. By the time they were done talking they had reached the swamp.

"Hey I remember this drawing... Skull kid drew it when we first became friends."

"You mean he wasn't always like this?"

"Not until he stole that mask from the salesman."

"Wow..."

"Come on lets go to the swamp"

Link nodded and they went into the swamp preparing for the worst.

They looked around the area they were in and saw a lot of monsters. Like a lot.

"Well, fuck..."

"What now?"

"There aren't a ton here just go through them"

"There are so many bats..."

"We are almost there, come on!"

"Fine..."

The two walked through the bats to the actual swamp

Link straightened up getting ready for what was ahead. He looked around and saw a small shack in the middle of the clearing they were in. He walked to it and went inside.


End file.
